Circle Daybreak Christmas
by Marauderlover23
Summary: The daybreakers get ready for a big Christmas celebration. And yeah I know that it's not Christmas
1. Shopping

**This is my first fanfic so advice would be nice and constructive criticism. So enjoy and please review!**

Maggie P.O.V

Today is exactly one week away from Christmas and the mansion was decorated very nicely. Today the girls and I are going Christmas shopping for our soulmates. We decided on taking three cars in the first car is Jez, Rashel, and Keller. Keller is driving. In the second car is Poppy, Thea, and Gillian. Poppy is driving. And in the third car is Mary-Lynnette, Hannah, and I. And Mary-Lynnette is driving.

The three of us had instantly bonded. We like to spend all the time we're not with our soulmates together. Our soulmates aren't exactly best friends, in fact they never really talk to each other, but they understand why we are best friends. Mary-Lynnette, Hannah and I all have soulmates who have done some pretty bad things and frankly we are all alike to.

"So you have any idea what to get Delos?" asked Hannah interrupting my thinking.

"Not really," I admit, "You know what you're getting Thierry?"

"Um kinda," she tells me.

"What do you mean kinda" I laugh.

"Well I have a few ideas."

"Like what," I urge.

"Well I'm thinking a watch because he defiantly needs one, he stays up in his office far too long," I laugh at that.

"That's a good idea."

"We're here," says Mary-Lynnette from the front as we pulled into the mall parking lot.

"Time to go get that watch," I tell Hannah making her laugh.

We walk into the mall meeting up with the other girls and we split up into the groups we rode to the mall in. First we go to get a watch for Lord Thierry. The watch is big and round and with his rose design in the middle with roman numerals instead of normal numbers. Next it's my turn to get Delos a present.


	2. More Shopping

**Thank you so much to iloveashandquinn for being my first ever reviewer thanks!**

Maggie P.O.V.

I decided on getting Delos his own car. Yeah I know it's a bit much, but it's our first Christmas together and he just passed his drivers exam. So I got him a 2008 red Ferrari. I really hope he'll like it.

"Mary-Lynnette do you know what you want to get Ash?" I asked.

"Yes I am going to get him a hat and I will pay for dinner tonight," she replied.

"Where are you taking him?" Hannah asked.

"We are going to Olive Garden, it's his favorite," she smiled probably remembering last time they went to Olive Garden and Ash proposed to her. They were getting married in the summer.

So we went to get him a Brewers hat. Ash's favorite team was the Brewers. Then we went to meet up with the other girls for lunch. For lunch Mare, Hannah, and I got some burgers fries and we all got strawberry smoothies.

For Christmas Poppy got James a new pair of boots. Thea got Eric a book (Eric loved to read). Gillian got David a new football, Quinn recked his old one. Rashel got Quinn two front row seats to a basketball game. Jez got Morgead a new motorcycle. And Keller got Galen a poem book with room to write his own poems. I had a feeling we were going to have a great Christmas.

Ash's P.O.V.

The girls were out doing who knows what so us guys decided to get our Christmas shopping done. We all rode in Thierry's limo. I was going to get Mare a knew telescope and then I was going to take her out for a night to ourselves I figure we would stargaze and eat and just enjoy each others company,

"Yo, Ash you have to stop daydreaming about Mary-Lynnette we're at the mall," shouted Quinn. All the other guys started laughing.

"Shut up," I growled.

So I went to go get the telescope for Mare and then waited for the guys in the front to go eat lunch. Eventually the rest of the guys showed up. James got Poppy a giant trampoline, she really is very hyper. Eric got Thea a pair of real diamond earrings and a pair of flip-flops. Every one knows Thea love flip flops. David got Gillian a bracelet that said her name in opals. Quinn got Rashel a new cell phone and was taking her out for dinner. Thierry got Hannah a necklace that was enchanted by witches to change colors to reflect her mood. Morgead got Jez some new fighting sticks. Delos got Maggie a pet bunny which she really wanted and he planned to propose on Christmas eve. All the guys made fun of me, yet I was the first one brave enough to propose. Galen got Keller an anklet that said her name in emeralds.

We finally made our way to the cafeteria and who do we see. Our soulmates eating lunch and talking and laughing. All of them with bags, guess they decided to go Christmas shopping too. So us boys decided to sneak up on them.

**Please review. The more reviews I get the more I update.**


	3. The Guy

**Sorry I forgot to mention this I do not own Night World, L.J. Smith does.**

Keller's P.O.V.

All the girls were eating lunch in the cafeteria of the malls. All of a sudden the boys show up, all of them. Galen came up next to me and sat down in the chair on my right.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Christmas shopping," he replied

"Oh," I said trying to see what was in his bag but he caught me.

"Hey no peeking, this is for Christmas," he scolded.

"Fine, but that goes for you too," I said as he tried to peek into my bag.

Mary-Lynnette's P.O.V.

"Hi Ash," I said as he tried to sneak up on me.

"Hi Mare."

"C'mon I'm done eating let's go shopping for Mark and your sisters," I said getting up. "I'll meet you back at the mansion," I told Hannah and Maggie.

Ash and I went to go find some presents for Mark, Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade. We ended up getting a thin red sweater for Rowan. A baseball and bat for Kestrel. A journal for Jade and a new video game for Mark.

While Ash was looking for a new shirt, because we decided to do some personal shopping, a guy with curly brown hair and hazel eyes came up to me. "Here, I think you dropped this," he handed me a piece of paper.

"I don't want your phone number," I told him.

"Oh, I think you do."

"I really don't think she wants it," Ash said appearing behind him. The guy walked away looking disappointed.

"Thanks honey," I pecked him on the lips.

"No problem."

**Review!**


	4. Cotton Candy and a movie

**To any one who actually cared, I am sorry for not updating, but I have reasons. 1. School 2. I have a band concert coming up 3. Both of my sister's birthdays and my best friend's birthday and just plain family and finally 4. My computer has a virus and it won't let me use the internet to post this, so I have had to beg my dad to let me use his computer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own night world (unfortunately) **

Poppy's P.O.V.

James and I finished eating and we were bored, "Jamie, can we get some cotton candy?" I ask him.

The other daybreakers stared at him with wide eyes and started shaking there heads. James just laughed, "Sure."

As we walked away I heard them groan, so I turned around and stuck my tongue out at them and James laughed.

I started skipping and pulling James with me, "c'mon!" We got to a candy store and went inside and bought two giant things of fluffy cotton candy. One blue, for James, and a pink one for me!

Keller's P.O.V.

Galen and I decided instead of staying at the mall for a while, we would go home sit on the couch and watch a movie. So before we got home we stopped at the nearest blockbuster and picked up a move, we went with Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban. Galen loves Harry Potter.

"Galen what do you think we should do for Christmas?" I ask him this Christmas is our first Christmas together.

"I don't know," he said, "let's think about it later. Right now its just you and me enjoying a movie."

**Okay, I know it's not a long chapter. Now I want 5 reviews before I next update and if you want to have a character be in my story as a friend of one of the daybreakers send it in a review with name, looks, personality, and who's friend they are, and if they are a vampire, with, shape shifter, human, whatever. Please review!**


End file.
